No more
by Prayer Machine
Summary: Alois panics and wants Claude to cancel their contract.


"Please, please, please _please," _he whispers in gasps hoarse and crisp. His back makes an arch as though his heart is trying so hard to flutter right out of his chest that it drags the rest behind.

The boy is fourteen and too young for this, too young for any of this - and he acts even younger. Especially with his face screwed up like it is, full of snot and tears and the whites of his teeth all on show because of that tremble in his lip.

"I don't want this." He wails. He wails like it is a hymn or something holy that will surely save him. His eyes blare, an eternal corn flower blue, dripping and staining the rest of his face an ugly scarlet. "I don't _want this anymore."_

The boy says these things to the man arched over him, the man stripped bare from the waist down. But he is not a man, obvious by the way his hungry eyes burn like pink fire that seem to set his face ablaze. His mouth is twisted into a sneer, sharp teeth caressing a sharper tongue.

"So, after all this begging, you have changed your mind?" There's an inhale, coarse and ugly. "Your highness?"

The boy struggles against the bed, his eyes turned up to the sky. A part of him wants to go dead. A part of him wants to go still and endure this like he has before, not with him, never yet with him - but now Claude's going to do it too all because he kept asking, kept asking, begging, beg beg beg begging. Let him do it. Let him prove to you he wants you. Let hi o- "I don't want this."

Alois finds his breath, finds his tears turn to salt and go dry. He leans up, grabs the chest of the demon.

"I don't want any of this. None of this." He hisses as though it has weight, as though he can tell a creature a foot taller and infinitely stronger. "I don't want you."

But Claude lingers, out of pride or out of sheer malice, there are no ways of telling. But he grabs Alois' fingers, bends them right back in his hands and stretches them high and behind his head. Pins him down, down into that bed of silk and screams that come forth like holy fire in his face. He pins him down and breathes angrily in his ear, hot and rough and says a few words.

"Do you mean for me to break your last order?"

Alois clenches. Clenches everything and says,

"I mean to break our contract."

And then there's a laughter, childish and tinkling and slow that rises up and explodes into a cry. A shrill whine that beats against Claude's chest and his fingers dig deep into his shoulder as his back arches and the pain runs free.

"You want me… to simply let you go, your highness?" Claude's teeth are sharp and long and Alois can't see them but he can imagine them tearing open his skin. "Release you? After everything I have given you?"

Alois shakes his head.

"Then what is it that you mean, _break the contract?"_

Alois is all gasps and sighs until he blubbers out,

"Kill me."

And then those two words grow loud and strong and push back Claude's 'what' and rise until they fill the whole room and blare red on red. A panic rises like vomit in his mouth and so he lets it all out, lets it all out in those two, ragged, singing words.

"Kill me, kill me Claude." He grabs his crosstie, grabs and interlaces his trembling fingers. "Please, please," he moans, groans. "Please just kill me _now. _Eat me, eat me I don't want revenge. I don't care about Sebastian or Ciel or any of them, just please, please you're all I have you're all I am you're everything just please _please please **kill me**." _

Alois began running kisses, on his cheek, on his nose, each time bringing himself close to that endless void. His mouth, his mouth with his soft words like tendrils pulling him in, his soft soft soft mouth so holy so holy and unholy and the evilest thing in the world but he just wanted to kiss it - just once, just one kiss and it would be all gone and he'd be within him forever and all of this - all of it - would be all gone!

"Please."

And Claude moves his head, moves his head and brushes his lips against his mouth and opens - opens it up and Alois is just a trembling thing. Not a boy. Not an earl. Not a son, or a brother, or even full of vengeance. He is just trembling and a soul to be eaten.

But Claude pulls his lips away.

Pulls himself away.

"You're not ready."

Alois curls up on the bed, his face in his hands, his body shaking.

"You're not enough, not yet."

Claude leaves the room to its suffering.


End file.
